Confíteor
by Charlone
Summary: Peter Pettigrew nunca fue capaz de valerse por sí mismo, y hoy, analizando su vida con detalles, tampoco es capaz de dejar de depender. Delegar la culpa siempre es más fácil. ::Sin Spoilers::


En respuesta al reto propuesto por **_laura_ _marina lovegood_**en el foro de _**Duelo Literario. **_No se si es lo que exactamente esperaba, pero es lo que salió. Mil gracias a Dark Rachel por su eterna paciencia, ayuda muchisimo :).

_**Resumen:**_ Peter Pettigrew nunca fue capaz de valerse por sí mismo, y hoy, analizando su vida con detalles, tampoco es capaz de dejar de depender. Delegar la culpa siempre es más fácil.

* * *

_**Confíteor**_

En su mente se materializaba esa casa, no muy lejos del Londres muggle, donde una mujer regordeta le daba largos y tediosos discursos de cómo en la vida había que codearse con personas influyentes, las personas "correctas", solía decir. Gente a la cual uno se pueda aferrar para prosperar. Y él se preguntaba cuan literal había tomado las palabras de una mujer algo resentida con la vida. Ya fuera porque no le había otorgado un futuro imponente o porque a cambio de grandeza y poder la hubo provisto simplemente de un hijo rechoncho y un marido muggle algo mediocre.

Culpar a su madre de todos sus males podría resultar algo conformista, pero por más de que intentara no hacerlo, esta presunción no parecía querer abandonar su mente. Eso no quería decir, necesariamente, que su infancia hubiese sido catastrófica, para nada. Incluso podría hasta admitir que había sido un niño querido y amado, aunque él podía dar fe de que hasta eso en exceso era malo, como todo. Si tan sólo le hubiese dado un poco más de independencia, si le hubiese dejado pensar por sí mismo, entonces las cosas quizás hubiesen sido diferentes. En ese caso probablemente sus valores no hubiesen sido tan... inconstantes.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts creyó que las cosas podrían cambiar; pero su maldito instinto de supervivencia lo obligó a querer refugiarse, donde sea, con quien fuera, porque se sentía ridículamente expuesto. ¿Acaso había algo mejor en este mundo para él que los merodeadores? Nadie se metería con él si los tenía a ellos por amigos, jamás. Y hasta tenía esperanzas de adquirir un poco de confianza, porque como decía Sirius, era solamente una cuestión de actitud. Lástima que tardó tanto –si es que ahora lo hacía- en comprenderlo realmente. Los escuchaba hablar, tan seguros de sí mismos, tan firmes en sus creencias y aunque en ese momento creía ser parte de eso, no era capaz de notar que sus amigos realmente parecían sentir una devoción que él no conocía.

En lo que fue después de Hogwarts...bueno, Peter intentaba con todas sus fuerzas simplemente no pensar. Pero uno no puede escaparse para siempre de sí, y aunque se negase, su mente insistía en averiguar porque las cosas habían resultado de ese modo. Muchas veces se miraba su mano plateada, reluciente, y se cuestionaba si él realmente estaba mejor que Sirius en Azkaban, que Remus con su condición siempre al acecho, o incluso que James, muerto. Y siempre alcanzaba la misma conclusión: "al menos estoy protegido". Porque, por más que le pesase, eso había sido lo que siempre había buscado; y generalmente había encontrado. Aunque hoy sonase a sus oídos como un patético consuelo insignificante.

Hasta llegó a creer que siempre supo de su falencia, pero nunca había sido capaz de comprender exactamente lo terrible y nociva que era su dependencia, hasta ese entonces, que completamente atado de pies y manos a Lord Voldemort entendía que ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no importaban su nombre, su pasado o sus sueños –si es que tenía alguno-, porque había perdido hasta la última gota de identidad, y el sentimiento de no pertenecer a ningún lugar, ni a su propio ser, le producía escalofríos. Y aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde, la desesperación y la creciente necesidad de retroceder el tiempo se adueñaban de su cuerpo y le oprimían el corazón. Si no se sintiese tan patéticamente mal, quizás hubiera podido alegrarse de notar que todavía podía experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones.

No podía negar que con cada aberración que cometió, desde vender a James y Lily, hasta alimentar con la sangre de su hijo a Lord Voldemort; la culpa y un sentimiento parecido a la congoja se apoderaban de él. Pero entonces era distinto, porque siempre había visto un "más allá", sabía que sería recompensado, que lo hacía por una razón. Aunque esa razón fuese tan vergonzosa como ganarse la confianza por parte de su nuevo dueño, para quien él, -si es que significaba algo- significaba escoria.

Pero entonces, con un Voldemort de carne y hueso, capaz de valerse nuevamente por sí mismo, él entendía que ya su función había caducado. Había sido gratificante saber que alguien tan poderoso dependió, aunque sólo hubiera sido durante un instante, de él. Pero la fantasía duro tan poco como el más arraigado de sus principios y sabía a ciencia cierta que de ahí en adelante no sería más que un simple vasallo, porque Voldemort era Voldemort, y él sería por siempre Colagusano. No había más escalones por subir, al menos no para él, y ese panorama era lo bastante lamentable como para que se preguntara si había obtenido de la vida lo que realmente quería; y si era necesario, buscar un culpable. No creía poder adjudicarse la entera responsabilidad de su destino.


End file.
